


【盾冬ABO】大美狼和小冬兔

by JDbao



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDbao/pseuds/JDbao
Summary: 很久之前和我肉的一个脑洞，关于大美狼和小冬兔的故事。我肉的内容太宏伟，而我只想搞沙雕颜色。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 16





	【盾冬ABO】大美狼和小冬兔

微人兽play，慎入。PWP 超短文 一发完。  
惯例没有任何逻辑，就图一乐呵。  
很久之前和我肉的一个脑洞，关于大美狼和小冬兔的故事。我肉的内容太宏伟，而我只想搞沙雕颜色。  
如果你能接受这些设定，那咱们开整。

当后颈第37次被咬住的那一瞬间，Bucky心中想的不是自己要被吃掉了，而是自己的发情期到了。他颤颤巍巍低下头看着已经忍不住站起来的小兄弟，呜的一声撅了过去。  
Steve看到小兔子没有了反应，赶紧松开牙齿，把他放在了地上。不知道是不是这次吓他吓得太过了，之前跟小兔子“玩”抓捕游戏的时候，也没见他晕啊。Steve夹着尾巴在Bucky身边转了一圈又一圈，不知所措。他凑近小兔子，想替他检查是不是哪里不舒服，却有一股胡萝卜混着晨露的香气慢慢钻进了他的鼻子。  
Steve感到有一丝莫名的燥热从肺部直冲到下腹，他晃了晃脑袋，企图让自己冷静下来，稍稍镇定后，他用爪子轻轻地把小兔子翻过来，露出了雪白柔软的肚皮。  
“想rua。”Steve想。  
收起这个糟糕的想法，他顺着小兔子的肚皮向下看去，只见靠近尾巴的地方有一个红色的小东西，Steve没法抗拒本能，忍不住伸出舌头舔了一下。  
“膨”的一声，小兔子变成了人形，被吓一跳的大灰狼慢慢睁开眼睛，原本娇小可爱的小兔子变成了一个身形颀长的男人。不知道是不是不舒服的原因，应该跟着变化掉的兔耳此时正耷拉在头顶，时不时抖动着。肉嘟嘟的脸颊上，双眼紧闭，鼻子微微颤抖，如草莓一般鲜嫩欲滴的嘴唇微张着，小声的喘着热气，并发出一些难耐的呻吟。  
大概是情潮的缘故，雪白的身体染上了好看的粉色，胸口的小豆豆早已挺立在空气中，平滑的腹部也随着呼吸一起一伏，再往下，就是刚刚那个红色的小东西。现在它可不是小东西了，比刚刚大了好几倍，正贴着小腹抖动着呢。如果Steve看的够仔细，他就可以看到上面甚至还挂着晶莹的液体。  
Steve要努力克制自己，才不让自己发出嚎叫声，可是小兔子的人形实在是太诱人了。他这样想着，舌头又鬼使神差地卷上了Bucky的分身。Bucky这时也已经醒了，他感到自己的小兄弟被湿湿热热的东西包裹着，小心翼翼的睁开眼一看，他只想再次晕过去。Steve正趴在自己的腿间，像舔食猎物一般，舔弄着自己。  
Bucky伸出手想要把Steve的头推开，可是一摸上他那毛茸茸的头，Bucky就忍不住把手指伸进他的毛发里，有一下没一下的抚摸着，揪着他的狼毛。Steve仿佛受到了鼓舞，更加卖力的舔舐了。Bucky粉白的脸颊在草地上蹭来蹭去，似乎想得到更多快感，小穴里也空虚了起来。他的右手绕到自己身后，伸出手指，摸到穴口，那里早已湿滑不堪。忍不住伸出一根手指，探了进去。身体里的情热稍稍得到了慰藉，但是却没得到满足，叫嚣着想要更多，后颈的腺体也胀痛着。  
Steve看着Bucky纤细的手指在鲜红的小穴里插入抽出，他知道了Bucky想要什么，在Bucky抽出手的时候，Steve的舌头终于转战到了饥渴的小穴。在舔上的那一瞬间，一直没有抒发的Bucky忍不住射了出来，悉数喷在了Steve毛茸茸的脸颊上。Steve看他反应这么大，更加大胆，舌头一下一下的刺弄着小穴。刚泄过身的Bucky现在已经毫无反抗的能力了，应该说他一开始就没想着要反抗。在Steve不懈的刺弄下，情欲再次席卷全身，渐渐的，Bucky已经不满足于舌头，他要更大更粗的东西填满自己，捅开自己的生殖腔。  
他起身推开自己身上的狼，手顺着狼腹直摸到Steve硬起发烫的狼根，Steve嗷的一声又把他推到在地，张开嘴巴咬住了他的脖子，但是没有咬下去，而是又伸出舌头，舔舐着他后颈处。从惊吓中回过神来的Bucky知道Steve不会伤害自己，抬起自己的屁股，一下一下的蹭着他的性器。此时的Steve再也忍不住了，也变出了人形。紧闭双眼的Bucky还不知道发生了什么，只觉得那狼凑到了自己耳边，温热的鼻息喷着自己的耳朵。  
Steve咬着Bucky的耳朵，用低沉又略带沙哑的声音说道：“小兔子，对着自己的天敌也能发情，你可真是太淫荡了。”  
“不，我，我没有。”Bucky下意识否认，屁股底下的尾巴却忍不住的抖动着，口中的呻吟也克制不住的流出来，婉转成美妙的曲调。下一秒他如梦惊醒一般，睁大了双眼。原本趴在身上到处点火的大灰狼，此时已经变成了一个健壮的肌肉男。  
他轻呵一声：“还说没有，水都流了这么多了。”Bucky感觉到Steve的手指正在自己的穴口摩挲试探，胸口的小莓果也被他叼着轻轻捻咬，时不时的舔弄着。双重的快感使Bucky再次意乱情迷起来，只顾抱着眼前这个金色的大脑袋，扬起下巴露出自己白皙软嫩的脖子，一个劲胡乱的呻吟着。  
“不，不够。”Bucky圆润的屁股跟着在体内作乱的手指上下起伏成优美的曲线，突然他张大嘴巴尖叫起来。Steve正拿着他那大的吓人的生殖器，向Bucky的小穴发起了进攻。  
“怎么了，小兔子，不是说不够吗？这个够了吗？准备好被我填满了吗？”Steve一边这么说着，一边朝紧致的小穴挺进。可是一开始就遇到了困难，他实在是没想到，就算小兔子的淫水已经沾湿了草地，小穴却紧到他进了头部就再也进不了半分了。  
身下的小兔子已经痛到快昏死过去，牙齿紧咬着右手，左手虚虚推着Steve的胸膛，不知道是要推开他还是要他进入更多，湖绿色的双眸沁在眼泪里望向Steve。本来想让他慢慢适应的Steve顿时狼性大发，也不管这紧致带来的痛感，一狠心就向深处捅进去。进去一瞬间温热的快感让Steve忍不住发出了狼嚎，同时背部也传来了尖锐的痛感，Bucky抓破了他的背。小穴撕裂的痛把他的声音卡在了喉咙，他双腿紧紧缠着Steve精瘦的腰，整个人几乎都挂在了他的身上。从快感中回过神来的Steve觉察到身底下的Bucky正在不自主的颤抖着，知道自己把他弄痛了，便心疼的想要退出一点，却带出了Bucky一声甜腻的呻吟。  
是的，发情中的小兔子已经在痛楚中敏锐的捕捉到了那无法忽略的快感，而大灰狼在小兔子腰部不受控制的摇摆下，知道他已经尝到了甜味，便大胆的耸动起来。每动一下，都让Bucky的快感更深一点，没动几下，口中的淫词浪语已经让任何经过的动物脸红无比。Steve也彻底解放出自己的野兽本能，一下一下，插的更深，直捣到隐藏在内部的那个小口。Bucky意识到他的企图，本能的扭动身子想抗拒，身上的Steve却以为他是想要更多。  
“小兔子，这么饥渴吗？”Steve说着便一把把他撩了过去，“这才是我们野兽的交配姿势呢，是不是更深呢？”  
突如其来的体位变换，小穴也被肉棒搅了一圈，Bucky只觉得舒服的快要飘起来了，小穴不由的绞紧，身后的Steve被这猛的一绞，更加发了狠一般摆动着腰，手不禁抚摸着Steve雪白肥嫩又圆润的臀肉，并把它揉成各种形状。  
“啪！”  
Bucky被这一拍吓了一跳，穴口再一次缩紧，紧跟而来的就是更上一层的快感。Steve看着眼前的雪白逐渐染上粉红，带着使坏的心思又拍了一掌。  
Bucky眼睛红红的转过头看向身后的Steve，想让他停止对自己屁股的“摧残”。正在埋头苦干的Steve一抬头便看到Bucky双眼噙泪，红唇微张，似乎还有一滴口水摇摇欲坠。他被眼前的景象刺激到了，一下子扑在Bucky背上，嘴巴叼住了他的唇。  
唇瓣贴上的一瞬间，两条舌头就缠到了一起，就像久别重逢的恋人，难舍难分，直吻到Bucky气喘吁吁。  
Steve反复舔舐着Bucky的腺体处，仿佛随时就要咬下去一般：“小兔子，愿意被我标记吗？成为我的伴侣。”  
Bucky不说话，悄悄放开了生殖腔口。Steve接收到了信号，一鼓作气将龟头挤入那个逼仄又柔软的甬道，快速抽插起来，换来Bucky一声高过一声的呻吟。没过多久Steve一声低吼，一口咬破了Bucky的后颈，尖牙刺穿了腺体。憋了多时的精液也尽数射进了小兔子的生殖腔，而Bucky被这强劲的喷射一激颤抖着射了出来。  
过了很久Steve的成结才慢慢消退，现在的他正从背后环着他的小兔子，躺在草地上，有一下没一下的把玩着小兔子胸口的小豆豆。此时的小兔子身上蒙了一层薄汗，还在回味刚刚的高潮带来的余韵，他感觉到卡在穴口的酸胀感慢慢减轻，坏心眼的缩紧小穴夹了夹还在穴内的肉棒。Steve舔上了因为被自己咬破而变得红肿的后颈：“怎么？又想要了？”  
“你不知道，兔子的发情期要一个月吗？”


End file.
